Kor
Metal Kor is the main antagonist of Jak II and leader of the Metal Heads. History Pre-Jak II Eons ago, Metal Kor led the Metal Head legions into a mighty war with the Precursors, destroying them and their civilization leaving only ruins in their wake. The Metal Heads then mysteriously disappeared (most likely into the future or another dimension, possibly the dimension that can be accessed through the Rift Gate), but swarmed the world a second time by coming through the Rift Gate opened at the beginning of Jak II by Jak. When the rift gate was opened, Metal Kor was seen coming out of it, growling with pleasure that "the last Rift Gate has been opened". Daxter Metal Kor is seen very briefly in Daxter, first threatening that if Kaeden didn't shut down the last exterminating company, he would kill him. Finally, he revealed to Kaeden that he could disguise himself as an old man to gain Jak's trust. Jak II Metal Kor spent most of Jak 2 in his human disguise (see Kor) watching over Young Jak, the true heir to Haven City and the only one who could unleash the power of the Precursor Stone. Kor hoped to find the stone using the Underground and the older Jak (who could not unleash the stone's power as he had been touched by Dark Eco) and use the Young Jak to obtain the Precursor inside the stone, which he could then crush. Kor still occasionally transformed back into his Metal Head form, as he is seen delivering a message in that form via hologram to Baron Praxis. The Metal Heads had a deal that so long as Praxis gave them a regular Eco supply, they would only attack the city enough to justify the Baron's continued reign, although both sides plotted to overthrow the other. When most members of the Underground were captured upon the Baron's theft of the Precursor Stone, Kor was captured with them, although escaped alone and seized the Kid. it is possible that the Baron knew who Kor was, as he showed little surprise when Kor revealed his true form. It is also possible that the Baron let Kor remain in the city without any trouble as he believed Kor would destroy the Underground and not attack him, due to their deal. Then, Kor killed Vin and destroyed the Sheild Wall. He revealed his true self Jak confronted Praxis, killing the Baron and his Krimzon Guard escort. Kor then began to crush the city in search of the Precursor Stone. Meanwhile, the dying Baron gave Jak the Stone, and Jak and Daxter sought a weapon built by Mar that could be powered by the Stone. With the newly powered weapon, they blasted their way into the Metal Head nest and found the Kid, only to be attacked by Metal Kor. Metal Kor revealed that the stone is a Precursor Egg, and that he planned to destroy it. He also revealed that the Kid is a younger Jak, and that Jak was hidden in the past in the hope that he would one day be strong enough to battle Metal Kor. Kor blasted the platform on which Jak and Daxter stand, but Jak transforms into Dark Jak and the two survived the fall. Jak and Kor waged an epic battle withing the center of the Metal Head Hive, which ended in Metal Kor's decapitation. His head is hung over the bar of The Naughty Ottsel. Post Jak 2 Kor has remained dead in subsequent games, receiving only one reference at the begining of Jak 3, when Jak is amazed that the Metal heads continue functioning despite Kor's defeat "But we destroyed Kor". Although The Naughty Ottsel features in both Jak 3 an Jak X: Combat Racing, Kor's head is no longer hung over the bar. Presumably it was taken down for some reason (maybe to make space when the Naughty Ottsel became a Southern HQ during the war in Jak 3) and never put back up. Skills Metal Kor is one of the few Metal Heads capable of speech and transformation. He is also a skilled actor, fooling everyone but Onin in his guise as an old man, including the series' protagonists, Jak and Daxter. When forced to fight on his own, He can slash enemies with his claws and stab them with the stinger on his tail. He can also spawn stinger Metal Heads to assist him in battle. He can also shoot concerntrated Dark Eco lasers from the skull gem on his head, and create a Dark Eco shockwave by slamming the ground. Like Kaedaen, He can sprout wings and fly. Hints at Kor's True Nature There are several hints throughout Jak 2 that point out Kor as the Metal Head Leader: * The most noticeable scene is just before you enter Mar's Tomb. He whispers his long coveted desire to wield the Precursor Stone, though this could be seen as a simple betrayal at first. * He wears pendants which are very similar to the Metal Head skull gems. His head is also covered in a yellow skullcap, roughly the size of a skull gem. * In one scene, Daxter states to Kor that they and Daxter saw a large Metal Head going through the Rift Gate at the beginning of the game, which is Metal Kor. Daxter then comically remarks the creature was ugly. Kor then has an offended look on his face for a second or so before resuming his act. * Before the Onin game, Pecker states how Kor's voice is familiar to Onin. The following second, Kor gives Onin a dark glare, which is not unrequited. It is unknown why Onin didn't tell Pecker the truth but it was likely she was merely suspisous. * In the first cutscene of Act 2, Daxter spills the beans to Kor and Torn of Praxis' plan. Kor is extremely curious throughout the whole scene and appears to be very interested when Daxter points out Praxis' double crossing. * In one scene, Kor points out his "aching bones" after he is seen rubbing himself to throw off Daxter. His human form may have been wearing off at that point. * When describing the Metal Heads, Kor states he "remembers" the killing and devouring the Metal Heads committed to the victims of the cities in the past. It should have been known that if he would have truly been a human he would have probably been killed by the Metal Heads as well. * Kor describes Wasteland Metal Heads as "awesome creatures" as he saw them during his "journeys." * Kor states to Torn "Praxis is no match for the Metal Head Leader." He may be stating how powerful Metal Heads are. * Kor's hair looks a lot of what Metal Kor's "shooters" look like on the side of his head. * At one point, Kor sends Jak on several missions interfering with the Baron, such as taking down a ship delivering Eco, which is the Metal Head's bribe from Praxis, and taking down the main controls on the Drill Platform, which gathers Eco to power the cities shields. These missions may not have been authorized by the underground, and were instead Kor's own means of sabotage. At no point in the game does he ever send Jak on any missions to hurt the Metal Heads. Allies In Jak 2 Metal Kor's allies consist primarily Metal Heads, being their leader. At certain points in the game both Baron Praxis and his Krimzon Guard, and the Resistance could also be considered Kor's allies. In Jak 2 following his death, the Metal Heads continue their fight against Haven City and both the Freedom Movement and the KG Deathbots. It should also be noted that the Dark Makers are, at this point, not allied with the Metal Heads. In a cutscene during Jak 3, Jak comments; " The Dark Makers don't play nicely with others. Just ask the Metal Heads." This likely implies an alliance of some type between the two factions, that is neither mentioned or referenced again, at some point in the past. By Jak's words it can also be implied that the Metal Heads were betrayed by the Dark Makers at some point during this alliance. Trivia Metal Kor is one of only two villains in the series to be seen killing someone, Baron Praxis. The other is Duke Skyheed, who kills Ruskin. Ultimately, Metal Kor is the only villain to kill another villain, if Baron Praxis can be seen as a villain. Metal Kor appears to be the only one of his kind, all other metal Heads (apart from Kaeden)have many more of the same species, but no other is ever seen that is simalar to him Category:Characters Category:Metal Heads Category:Bosses Category:Deceased